Karen (BTN)
Karen is a bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. She is a down-to-earth girl, who lives with her parents Jeff and Sasha, at the Supermarket. She has a serious outlook on most things, and is very assertive (sometimes aggressive) in her relationships. Rick, who lives and works at the Poultry Farm, has been her closest friend since childhood. Karen loves wine and being at the beach. ScheduleHarvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Gifts'Harvest Moon: Back to Nature FAQ by Sky Render www.gamefaqs.com 'Heart Events' Black Heart Event This event will be triggered the first time you visit the Supermarket in Year 1. This event is all about Duke's tab. He will ask you something. If you say that "You should pay" Karen will appear and stop Duke, demanding payment from him. She will then introduce herself and you will gain +5000 heart points with her. ---- Purple Heart Event This event occurs the Goddess' waterfall area. She will ask you if you're having problems. Answer "Love life" and then Karen will have +5000 heart points. ---- Blue Heart Event One day in Spring, Karen will visit the Farm to give the player a bag of Moondrop seeds. After the flowers grow, Karen will visit you again. She will compliment you on the flowers you grew and gain +5000 affection. This event will not occur after the 23rd day of Spring as the flowers will not have enough time to grow. In addition, Karen will not visit you on festival days. 'Rival Events'http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/446412-harvest-moon-back-to-nature/faqs/69342 Childhood Memories :Trigger: First time you visit the church area (2nd day of Spring at 11:50am, Year 1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EWWVsblm2c&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=12 *Rick & Karen discus some past memories then walk off into the forest. ---- Rick the Cad :Trigger: Visit Chicken Lil's (2nd day of Spring at 3:10pm, Year 1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64yw7CoN9vo&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=17 *Rick & Karen discus Popuri always being mad at Rick and they also talk about Kai. It ends with Karen calling Rick a Cad and walking away. ---- Lillia's Ungrateful Children :Trigger: Visit Chicken Lil's (6th day of Spring at 11:00am, Year 2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNjdBbVc2Uo&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=22 *Karen goes to Chicken Lil’s looking for Rick and talks to Lillia a bit, Lillia wishes Karen would be her daughter since she cares about her and says that if Karen married Rick she would automatically become her daughter; Karen then suggests Lillia head back inside. ---- Karen’s parents fight :Trigger: Visit the Supermarket (6th day of Spring at 4:00pm, Year 2)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6O79cCR_TIc&list=PLm4SRXanQZ4Q68AmFegZVLkDpSDpwOh07&index=26 *Rick asks Karen what’s wrong; Karen says her parents are fighting again. Rick asks why doesn’t Karen stop her mom. Karen says she’s outside not because of the fight but because she doesn’t want to watch them kiss and make up. Rick says his parents are the same and invites her over to his place until her parents are done. Karen agrees and they walk off together. ---- Depressed Rick :Trigger: You must either be married to Popuri, or she must have left with Kai. Visit Chicken Lil's (Spring, Year 3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNQUn7Yhp7Y&nohtml5=False *This final event will trigger Karen and Rick's wedding 7 days later. Mayor Thomas and Gotz are off to the side talking about Rick being depressed, then cut to Karen telling Rick he needs to get over Popuri, and that she will help him with the Poultry Farm. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Back to Nature